


Grizz?

by FletcherHQ



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FletcherHQ/pseuds/FletcherHQ
Summary: Grizz starts having flashbacks about his mom. And a bear hunter starts hunting him and his brothers.





	Grizz?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this side story

“Ice Bear made dinner.” Yelled the white bear. As soon as Grizz and Panda heard that they ran to the kitchen. The brothers sat down at the table and started to eat. Suddenly the doorbell rang, Grizz jumped up and walked over to the door and opened it. “I have a letter for a Grizzly Bear.” said the mailman. “Thats me." Yelled Grizz in excitement. He took the letter and thanked the mailman and closed the door. He then walked back to the kitchen and sat down with his brothers. Then he opened the letter he saw that there was no name. The letter read, Dear Grizz, I have been trying to reach you for a long time. Now that i have finally got in touch i have to tell you something. I’m the hunter that killed your mother. And well i'm going to finish what i started. After Grizz read that part he stopped, walked outside then screamed “NO NO NO NO NO NO!” Grizz sat down and put his paws on his eyes. Panda and Ice Bear walked outside. When they saw Grizz he was sitting against the cave. “Grizz what’s wrong.” asked Panda. Grizz handed the letter to him, and after Ice and Panda read the letter they started to get angry. “Grizz i’m so sorry i didn’t know.” said Panda. “Ice Bear feels empathy.” Grizz got up and hugged both of them. “Thanks bros" said Grizz. All of a sudden Panda’s phone received a text message. Panda looked at the message it said look out. “Guys i just got a message that said look out.” “Get in the house right now.” Grizz rushed them into the house and then said “I don't think he can get us in he..” Grizz was interrupted by something penetrating his back. Grizz started to scream, Panda ran to the window and blocked it. Grizz started to fall to the ground, Ice Bear caught him and dragged him to the couch. He then saw a arrow sticking out of Grizz’s back. Panda ran back over to Ice Bear and said “we are all going to die.” “Ice Bear going to remove arrow.” Ice grabbed onto the arrow and pulled it out. This woke Grizz up automatically, Ice Bear grabbed Panda’s paw and told him to put pressure on it. Ice ran and got a needle and thread and a bandages. He came back and told Panda to hold him down. About 10 minutes later Ice finished sowing the wound shut. Grizz surprisingly did not pass out from the pain. “We need get out of this cave." Said Grizz. “I don’t think that's a good idea.” Said Panda. “No you don't understand please.” Grizz started to sob. All of a sudden a voice came from the door. “Hey, grizz if that arrow hit you your going to be in some major flashbacks in 5 4 3 2 1.” Grizz started to scream, he started to say “NO PLEASE MAKE IT STOP PLEASE PLEASE.” The two bears rushed over to their brother, and all they could do is watch. “Grizz you need to calm down.” Panda said while trying to keep Grizz from hurting himself. Ice Bear went over to Grizz and knocked him out. “Ice Bear thinks it is time to go out the back door.” The bears rushed out of the cave and into the forest. They hear one last comment from the man “Your going to die just like your mom.” As they got further away the screaming died down. They found another cave and rushed into it for shelter. They set Grizz down on the hard ground. “I guess we will have to camp here for tonight.” Said Panda. “My head, why would you knock me out.” said Grizz. “You wouldn't calm down.” Said Panda. Grizz got up and said “we have to keep moving.” when Grizz finished that sentence he collapsed. Ice bear went over to Grizz and put his hand to his head. “Ice Bear thinks he has been poisoned.” “How could you find that out by just feeling his head.” Panda said with a confused look on his face. “Ice Bear is medically trained.” This did not surprise panda, panda then said what are we going to do we have no cure. Suddenly they heard a voice “That's right you don’t have the cure.” A arrow shot towards Grizz’s head but misses. The bears help Grizz up and start to run. They heard the man say that grizz had 2 hours before he died and also that there was no cure. He then said to just let him make it quick. When the bears hear this they started running faster. They eventually make it to a cabin and settle down there for an Hour and a half. Grizz started to scream and hold his chest. The bears go over to Grizz and told him that he had 30 min to live. Grizz them replied saying at least it's with you. He was about to cry when a arrow flew through the window and hit Grizz in the shoulder. The bears help Grizz up and start to run. The bears make it to a ledge that leads down into a river. They turn around to see no one following them. All of a sudden someone jumps from the trees and shoots an arrow that misses them. The man then says “Give me the bear and i'll spare you.” All of a sudden Grizz got up and said “It’s okay i'm going to die anyways, come and get me you stupid idiot. The man goes over to Grizz. The other bears watch as the points the bow to his head. Grizz then rolls making the arrow miss. He gets up and Tries to grab the bow. He gets shot in the stomach. The bears start screaming, and begging for the man to stop. Grizz grabs the arrow in his shoulder and pulls it out and stabs it into the man's neck. The man then falls off the cliff. Grizz then falls down on the ground. The bears rush over to Grizz, blood started to appear at Grizz’s mouth. “Grizz you can’t die, i won’t let you.” Says Panda. “Ice Bear can’t live without you.” Grizz starts to say with tears in his eyes “It’s okay, i'll get to see my mom again, be strong for me. I lo..” Grizz dies and everything was quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> We will get back to other stories in a few days.


End file.
